


Drag Me Down (Wear Me Out)

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Flynn, Alpha Lucy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But I'll See You All There, I may be going to hell, I'll Be the One On the Throne, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Wyatt, Polyamory, The Garbage OT3 Strikes Again, Threesome - F/M/M, Trash ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Wyatt has spent the past twenty years letting people assume he's a beta.He should've known that would come back to bite him in the ass.





	Drag Me Down (Wear Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this officially bought my ticket to Hell. Also I have never written A/B/O before. So. There's that.

In Wyatt’s defense, he didn’t know what was happening.

His dad had made it pretty damn clear what he thought about male omegas. Well, omegas in general but male ones especially. So when Wyatt had presented, he’d all but thrown himself at Jess’s feet to get her to buy suppressants for him.

They grew up in a small town. If anyone saw Wyatt buying them, they’d’ve told his dad in a heartbeat and it would’ve been all over for him then.

Jess, because she was a saint, at least in Wyatt’s original timeline, had faithfully bought him a new pack of suppressants every three months, and hadn’t told a single soul.

“That’s my beta boyfriend,” she would tell anyone who asked, pointing at Wyatt out on the football field. He couldn’t pass as an alpha while he was a teenager, not with all the alphas around him going into ruts and fighting one another at the slightest provocation.

When he got older, it was a hell of a lot easier. Jess was a beta, and she didn’t give a damn if Wyatt wanted to claim something different when they were out in public.

It wasn’t that he wanted to be an alpha, not really. It was more that what he wanted felt wrong. He was supposed to be dominant, supposed to be in control, supposed to _want_ to be in control. He was supposed to take what he wanted and damn what anyone else thought.

He wasn’t supposed to want to be the dominated one. To be taken care of. To be the one pinned down, to be the one who was soft.

Once he joined the Army he couldn’t exactly lie on his medical papers but they put everyone, Alpha and Omega, on suppressants there. The last thing they could afford was delaying a task force because one of the team members had gone into heat or something. So Wyatt didn’t mention what he was, and most people just assumed he was an alpha. Most of Delta Force was.

Afterwards… after Jess… it was just habit. What was the point of going into heat if he didn’t have a mate? Jess had taken care of him all of his life. She’d kept his secrets, kept him sane, hell, she’d been the one he’d gone to in his first heat when he’d been shaking and hot all over and terrified out of his mind and she’d just kept him hidden inside her bedroom closet, holding him and rocking gently, telling him _it’ll be okay, it’ll pass, I’ve got you._

And then he’d been assigned to the Time Team, and it had all gone to shit.

Turned out, time travel kind of messed with your heat cycles. When your body’s been in 1952 for three days but you get back to 2016 only a couple of hours after you left, stuff starts to get all wonky. And then they were on the run and he’d just forgotten when to take his suppressants and then he’d forgotten to take them at all, and… well…

It took his body a long time to pump out all the suppressing hormones he’d been swallowing into it for the past twenty years, but apparently his body was a damn determined one and it managed it just in time for him to get back from a mission and nearly fall off the goddamn ladder getting out of the Lifeboat.

Wow. Wow, everything felt really warm. And his clothes itched. Like, ‘he needed to get them off of him’ itched.

“Wyatt?” Flynn righted him and helped him down the ladder. “You gonna throw up?”

“No.” Maybe.

Lucy was looking at him with concern, her nose wrinkling a little. But it was Flynn who froze, his pupils suddenly expanding, his eyes going almost completely black. “Wyatt,” he said, his voice now taking on that alpha growl.

“Yeah?”

“Flynn?” Lucy and Denise were both walking closer now. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re—” Flynn swallowed hard, and Wyatt felt a spike of heat inside of him. “You’re an omega?”

He’d never bothered telling Lucy and Flynn. It just… hadn’t felt like the right time. They were both alphas for crying out loud, figuring out the dynamics of that situation was complicated enough.

It helped that neither Lucy nor Flynn were what one might call ‘typical’ alphas. Lucy liked to be in control but gently. She didn’t have to bark to assert her dominance. And Flynn, while he felt a need to generally be in control of himself and was more than happy to tell Wyatt what to do, always quickly and happily obeyed whatever Lucy told him. He sometimes joked that he should’ve been a beta, but Wyatt had seen how Flynn got in a fight. He was alpha through and through.

“Yes?” he said, his voice cracking.

“Oh my God.” Denise’s nose was wrinkling. “Wyatt, why didn’t you say anything?”

“It didn’t seem relevant.”

“It didn’t seem…” Denise rolled her eyes to the ceiling like she was praying for patience. “You’re in a bunker with five other alphas and you didn’t think to say anything?”

Wyatt had made the mistake of thinking Jiya was a beta at first, apparently a mistake that a lot of people made given how nonchalant she’d been about it. Rufus was an omega as well. Sometimes Wyatt had wanted to tell him, to ask him how he handled it, how he could be so… chill, so calm, about it… but he hadn’t ever known how to start the conversation.

“I was on suppressants,” he said. “I have been since I was fourteen.”

“And Jess is a beta,” Lucy said slowly, putting the pieces together. “You wouldn’t know about…” She glanced at Flynn.

Ah, right, Lorena had been an omega. As far as Wyatt knew, Lucy had slept with all kinds, but she’d never been mated before. She’d have no idea how to handle an omega in heat.

Flynn looked like someone had put a gigantic meal in front of him and then told him not to eat it. “Wyatt, you really, really need to back away.”

“Why?” Flynn smelled good. He always smelled good, but this was… more than usual. Wyatt just wanted to roll around in the smell. Lucy, too, he could feel her body heat spiking, could pick up her rapid heartrate. Could he always hear that? It was like his senses were all kicking into overdrive.

Flynn looked over at Denise. “I can’t,” he said, his voice almost a whine.

“Wyatt,” Denise said, her voice deepening and taking on that alpha command. “I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“What’s going—” Mason started to say, entering the room.

Lucy and Flynn both rounded on him, baring their teeth and growling.

Mason held up his hands. “All right, all right, I’m backing away… I’ll tell Jiya and Rufus to keep a distance too, shall I?”

“Especially Jiya,” Lucy growled.

Mason backed out of the room, hands still held in a gesture of surrender.

“Wyatt,” Denise went on, as if the interruption hadn’t occurred. “I know it’s hard to think right now, but I need you to try.”

He could think, though. He could think about pressing himself all up against Flynn. And Lucy. And kissing her. And getting pressed up against the wall. Or a bed. He wasn’t picky.

Denise snapped her fingers in his face. When had she gotten so close? “Wyatt, focus.”

He nodded. Focusing. Right.

“Do you want me to lock you in one of the spare rooms?” Denise asked. “I can bring in a doctor who can give you a shot. It won’t be pleasant but it’ll stop the heat. Or, I can move Rufus, Jiya, and Mason to another, temporary location and leave you here with Lucy and Flynn to ride it out.”

Wyatt knew what he should be asking for. He should be asking for the doctor. Mating with an alpha in a rut or an omega in heat wasn’t what sealed a mating bond. It used to be that was how it went, people just did both together, but he knew plenty of omegas and alphas who just found someone to help them through the whole ordeal and then never saw that person again. But it was still serious. He’d have to put complete trust in Lucy and Flynn to take care of him. They’d be seeing him at his most desperate, his most vulnerable.

Was he ready for that?

They hadn’t even discussed this. He hadn’t brought it up, hadn’t told them what he was, and so of course they’d never laid out a plan for if something like this happened. How could he thrust this on either of them just out of the blue? How could he do this to the team, leaving them without either of their soldiers, without their main historian, for at least three days if not a whole week?

Shame started to course through him and he had to drop his gaze from Denise’s.

At once, Lucy was by his side, that alpha rumble in her throat but her tone soothing. “Hey, hey, no option’s the bad one,” she told him, nosing at his pulse point.

Wyatt wanted to bare his throat to her, wanted her to bite down hard until she was in danger of breaking the skin. He wanted to be purple from her mouth for _weeks_.

“It’s not going to be fun,” Flynn warned him. Wyatt looked up at him. Flynn looked like he was barely keeping himself in check, his nostrils flaring as he took in Wyatt’s heat scent, the scent that pleaded for someone to _mark mount mate_. “If this is your first heat since you were fourteen, it’s going to be a bad one.”

“Do you…” Wyatt swallowed. God, his mouth was like sandpaper. “Do you want me?”

Lucy pulled back and for the first time he realized that she was shaking, her eyes black like Flynn’s. “Yes,” she said in a harsh whisper, incredulous, like she was surprised he’d even have to ask. “So badly, Wyatt, oh my God.”

Wyatt looked from her, to Flynn, and back again. He could still hear his dad’s voice telling him this was wrong, he was wrong, he was going against everything a man was supposed to be, but the need to submit to his alphas was so much stronger. He loved Lucy, he loved Flynn, so much sometimes it ached.

And maybe he was damned for it but oh, God, did he want this.

He looked at Denise. “I—I won’t need the doctor.”

Denise visibly relaxed. “Good. I didn’t much fancy having to hold back two alphas until he got there.”

Wyatt hadn’t even considered that. Lucy and Flynn would have probably tried to physically fight Denise, and the doctor, their instincts telling them to stay with Wyatt, to take care of him, driven half-crazy by the hormones Wyatt was pumping out.

“I’ll get the others packing,” Denise said, turning and heading out of the room. “Flynn. You were mated. I’m expecting you to be responsible.”

Flynn growled low in his throat but didn’t bare his teeth. It meant he still had enough presence of mind to hear the sense in Denise’s words. “We’ll wait until you’re gone.”

The moment Denise was out of the room Lucy pressed up against Wyatt, nosing at his neck again, almost purring. Wyatt let out a low whine, baring his throat, shivering. He was so hot, so hot all over, he needed it so bad…

“No, Lucy,” Flynn said, grabbing her and yanking her back.

Lucy growled ferociously. It took Wyatt aback. Lucy was an alpha but she so rarely growled or did anything typical of alpha behavior that it surprised him now that she was. “He needs us,” Lucy whined. “Flynn, oh my God, I can smell him so bad.”

“Wait,” Flynn growled.

Lucy turned, baring her teeth at him. Flynn quickly bared his throat in submission, which seemed to appease her. “We need supplies,” he told her. “Water, energy drinks, protein bars. We’re not going to be able to get any of those things once we start. We need to have them nearby.”

The instinct to take care of her mate, which included nesting, definitely pleased Lucy. “I’ll get everything,” she said, darting over to the kitchen.

Flynn took Wyatt’s arm, guiding him to sit down. “Just keep breathing,” he told him, as if he’d read Wyatt’s mind and knew that Wyatt was somehow having trouble inhaling.

The moment Flynn was close again and he could smell him, breathing got easier. “Please,” he said, not even knowing why he was begging, pawing at Flynn’s shirt.

Flynn took Wyatt’s hands and set them back down on his knees. “Not yet.”

Wyatt whined, feeling pathetic and vulnerable but unable to stop himself, pressing his face to Flynn’s stomach and inhaling more of Flynn’s dark, spicy alpha scent. “Garcia, please, want you so bad…”

Flynn put a hand in Wyatt’s hair and for a moment Wyatt thought _victory_ , but then Flynn’s hold tightened and he was pushing Wyatt away.

“You will wait,” Flynn said, shifting into his full alpha voice, an octave deeper than normal.

All of Wyatt’s instincts instantly told him to obey and he sat still, not trying to touch Flynn again.

“How are you so calm?” he asked. Already he could start to feel his body getting ready, the tell-tale slick sliding out of him and his cock hardening.

“Trust me,” Flynn said, sounding wrecked, “I am far from calm. I’m just used to it.”

Right, with Lorena. Flynn had practice, he knew how to control himself.

Wyatt sat there, trembling, steadily feeling himself become more of a mess inside and out until it felt like his entire body was going to vibrate out of existence.

“Okay,” Lucy said, running over. “Okay, okay, I have everything, I got double of everything.” She inhaled deeply, her eyes going dark again as she gazed at Wyatt. “Oh fuck, I always helped Amy through her heats, y’know, getting her supplies and stuff but I didn’t know—what it feels like when it’s someone you want to mate—”

“Lucy.” Flynn went full alpha for the word. “Are the others gone?”

Lucy nodded. “Yes.” She turned to Wyatt, drawing her gaze slowly up his body from his feet to his face. Wyatt could feel the heat there like an honest-to-God touch.

“Bedroom,” Flynn said. “Once we start we’re not going to be able to stop.”

Lucy nodded, then held out her hands to Wyatt. “Come on,” she crooned, her voice suddenly soft. It wrapped around him like a blanket, pulled him in.

He took her hands and let her pull him to his feet, swaying on the spot. Wow, his sense of balance was completely shot.

He knew, from Sex Ed class and all that, why everything was happening to him. Balance was going so that it would be impossible for him to run away when an alpha approached. Alphas gave off pheromones in response to his that would make him compliant, full of endorphins that would trick him into thinking he loved them so he’d accept them as his mate.

All of those facts, and more, had terrified him. It was part of why he’d been so glad when Jess had gotten herself tested at sixteen and learned she was a beta. It was so iffy, since the only way a person knew they were a beta was an absence of a heat or a rut, so people who’d thought they were betas for years could suddenly present, sometimes even into their twenties. When Jess had gotten the test he’d known it was for his sake, because he was so terrified of the things he’d heard.

But right now, he wasn’t scared at all. And it wasn’t just the pheromones or the hormones or whatever the hell. This was Lucy and Flynn. He’d been with them long before the heat hit. He’d slept in their bed every night, let them scent mark his clothes, let them suck bruises into his neck and his inner wrists although they hadn’t gone so far as a mating bite yet.

He trusted them. He loved them.

He knew they would take care of him.

Lucy led him gently into the bedroom, Flynn a wall of heat at his back. “You’re so pretty,” Lucy told him softly, her voice thick and sweet like honey. “You smell so good. The best omega, the very best.”

Wyatt knew it was kind of patronizing, but Lucy sounded like she really meant it and he honestly didn’t care. It wasn’t the words that mattered—it was the praising tone in which she said them, and he could tell that tone was genuine.

Sure enough, Lucy had gone a bit nesting-crazy. She’d apparently stolen pillows from other rooms because there were about twelve of them piled up at one end of the bed. Blankets were neatly folded and placed on the floor right by the foot of the bed for easy access, although they’d be too hot to use them until the heat started to pass and their body temperatures dropped rapidly. An entire pack of water bottles and Gatorade was by the bed, along with stacked boxes of energy bars, and two tubs of lube, one of which Wyatt was pretty sure Lucy had stolen from Rufus and Jiya’s room. She’d even plugged in the coffee maker on the other side of the bed, along with a full bag of ground beans, filters, the creamer and three mugs.

Holy crap.

“Do you like it?” Lucy asked, sitting him down on the bed and showing him everything.

So this was what the teachers had talked about when they’d said there was a whole ‘mating display.’ Lucy was showing him that she could provide for him.

Wyatt nodded. “It’s perfect,” he told her.

Lucy visibly relaxed, then all but dove for him, nuzzling into his neck again. “Garcia, please, please, can I do it now, please, God he smells so good can you smell him, he wants it so bad I want to give it to him I want to take care of him he’s my mate please, please, please.”

Wyatt’s breath was coming in harsh pants and he bared his throat for Lucy, digging his nails into his thighs. He wanted to beg but he’d been given an order. He had to wait.

Flynn let out a slow breath. “Yes,” he said. He was talking to Lucy but looking straight at Wyatt. “Yes, Lucy, we can now.”

The words were barely out of Flynn’s mouth, and Lucy sank her teeth into Wyatt’s throat.

Wyatt whimpered, his hands scrambling for purchase in the bedsheets, rolling his hips instinctively even though there wasn’t any pressure. It felt so good, it felt so _right_ , Lucy should always mark him, he should have her do this every morning so everyone know he was hers.

He heard Flynn let out a long, low groan, and then his chin was being tilted, exposing his neck even further as Flynn sealed his mouth over Wyatt’s and slid his tongue inside.

Wyatt opened eagerly, let Flynn devour him, feeling the heat inside of him spike. Yes, good, his alphas wanted him, he’d done something right and they would take care of him like he needed.

A part of him—the rapidly diminishing part of him—was self-aware enough to know that his mental faculties were kind of going offline. He didn’t usually think of Lucy and Flynn in terms of ‘his alphas’ and while he appreciated that he didn’t have to be dominant and in control, finally, he was a grown-ass adult and could generally take care of himself.

But right now, it was like ‘every day’ Wyatt was turning off the lights and going on vacation and ‘desperate needy instinctive’ Wyatt was sitting in the captain’s chair. And that Wyatt was telling him that he needed to spread his legs and do whatever the hell his alphas told him to do.

He pawed at Lucy’s clothes, whining into Flynn’s mouth when his suddenly-clumsy hands had a hard time with the buttons on her dress. Why the hell had clothes in previous decades been so very complicated?

“We’ve got you,” Lucy said, pulling back to lick at the bite mark she’d left. She gently batted Wyatt’s hands away and started undoing her clothes herself, throwing them off to the side—which was a pretty damn clear sign of how far gone she was, since Lucy jealousy preserved and protected all of their historical outfits in case they needed them again.

Wyatt turned away from Flynn so that he could take in all of Lucy’s bare skin, run his hands all over her. Her skin felt cool compared to his overheated palms as he slid them over her stomach, but he knew that her body temperature was normal—he was the one spiking a fever.

Flynn hauled Wyatt back onto his lap, growling softly and kissing his way down Wyatt’s neck, his arms wrapping around him to start yanking Wyatt’s clothes off.

Wyatt pressed back into him, feeling Flynn’s hard, thick length rubbing along the crease of his ass through his pants and whining high in the back of his throat. God, he wanted that so goddamn badly, needed to be filled—

Lucy made a wordless crooning noise and helped do finally undo Wyatt’s pants, yanking them down and off him and promptly licking all over his cock. Wyatt groaned, sinking his hands into her hair.

Omegas tended to respond a little differently in heat depending on if their partner was a man or a woman. The general instinct was to be filled—which really, Wyatt had never understood, why did he want to get fucked if he couldn’t get pregnant—but with a female partner that desire could shift a little to accommodate the idea of also being inside her. Jess had always figured it was a biological response to the fact that it probably took their ancestors a bit to figure out the joys of pegging. Wyatt had just never bothered to question it.

So now he found himself kind of stuck. He wanted something inside of him so very badly, but he also didn’t mind the idea of getting to be inside Lucy, either.

Both, maybe?

Lucy bobbed her head up and down, making him shudder, and then she hollowed out her cheeks and _sucked_ and suddenly he was coming, white-hot heat flaring up inside of him.

“Fuck,” he swore weakly. He wasn’t usually that much of a hair-trigger.

“It’s okay,” Flynn reassured him. “It’s the heat, it’ll make you oversensitive.”

Lucy pulled off, burying her nose into the crease of his thigh and inhaling deeply. Her eyes were dark and glazed and she looked kind of blissed-out, like smelling Wyatt was making her high.

Already Wyatt could feel himself getting hard again as Flynn finished getting his own clothes off and then went back to grabbing Wyatt all over. “What do you want?” Flynn growled, as Lucy began kissing and licking her way up Wyatt’s chest, rubbing herself all over him—getting her scent embedded into his skin, marking him as theirs.

“I want—” A tiny part of him curled up in shame, but he was too far gone to stop. “I want you inside of me, please, I want you to fuck me.”

He’d never begged so openly before, usually whispering the words into Flynn’s or Lucy’s ear. But he wanted it like something he could taste in the back of his throat, and he was starting to feel drunk on the heady mixed scent of Lucy-Flynn-Wyatt filling the air.

Flynn growled in approval and flipped Wyatt onto his back, sinking two fingers into him easily. Wyatt yelped, a little surprised at how easily Flynn could slide inside of him. Normally they needed a lot more prep.

“It’s natural, it’s okay,” Lucy soothed, scattering kisses all over his face. She was rubbing her inner wrists along his chest, still scent marking him. “It’s how your body’s supposed to react, the lube’s for later, and for us.”

True, it wasn’t like Flynn’s dick was suddenly self-lubricating, and Lucy was going to need a hell of a lot of it if he was going to be fucking her as much as he wanted to.

Wyatt nodded, relaxing as Flynn added a third finger, twisting expertly, knowing after all of these weeks exactly what angle to hit to make Wyatt groan.

“Beautiful,” Lucy said, picking up Wyatt’s wrist and licking along the inside of it, memorizing his scent, almost but not quite biting him as her teeth scraped along the delicate skin there.

Wyatt wanted to tell her to do it—to give him the mating bite, to make it official—but he was in heat. It was muddling everything up. The heat wanted him to beg for a mating bite, the heat instincts were what told him to bare his throat and sob for it. And even if he did really want it, he knew Lucy and Flynn wouldn’t believe it if he asked for it in the middle of heat like this.

So he just let Lucy lick to her heart’s content, and whined when Flynn withdrew his fingers.

Flynn made a soothing purring kind of noise and then he was spreading Wyatt’s legs, sliding his cock inside, and Wyatt was sobbing with the relief of it. Flynn didn’t waste a second, giving Wyatt the hard brutal pace that his body craved while Lucy kissed him and purred praise and endearments into his ear.

After that, everything kind of got a little blurry.

It was like finally getting fucked made everything better and worse at the same time. He wanted it, needed it, the only thing cooling the raging itching heat inside of him—but every time it went away, it only came back stronger.

 _This is what addicts must feel like_ , Wyatt thought dazedly at one point.

He lost track of time, lost track of space, lost track of everything except for the sensation of having someone inside of him or being inside of someone.

He was pretty sure that Lucy and Flynn were taking turns, because sometimes he’d be getting fucked but Flynn would be the one murmuring at his ear and stroking his hair. The vaguely rational part of him had enough wherewithal to laugh and think of course Lucy had a strap on hidden somewhere, but then it was all moaning and pleasure again and he couldn’t think at all.

He pawed at them clumsily, wanting their mouths, their heated skin pressed against his, their teeth marking him up, their voices low and soothing in his ear. He felt impossibly greedy, even when his body started to ride that edge of pleasure-pain and orgasms got harder to wring out of him, he still wanted more, still begged again and again _please, please, please, I want it, I need it._

All self-preservation instincts had gone out the window, too. Lucy had to bribe him to eat, promising him a kiss for each bite of the energy bar that he took and a blowjob if he would drink an entire water bottle.

He’d downed that water bottle so fast he’d started choking on it.

There was a general smell of coffee that started filling the room a while into it, but God knew he wasn’t the one who had trouble staying awake. Every time he started to doze off he’d only manage it for what felt like a few minutes before his body was on fire again, screaming at him to mate, mate, mate.

It was better and worse than the one heat he’d had before. Better, in that he now had Flynn and Lucy, always ready to slide inside of him or, in Lucy’s case, slide him inside of her. Worse in that the shaking fever he’d felt when he was fourteen was nothing compared to the wildfire that currently burned inside of him.

Sometimes, it felt like he wanted to claw his own skin off, and Flynn had to hold his hands down and keep him pinned.

Eventually he couldn’t even speak to beg anymore. He just made desperate little noises at the back of his throat, pressing up against one or both of them, spreading his legs, hoping they got the message.

They did, every time, coaxing him into orgasm with rough touches but gentle voices.

He got attuned to their alpha growls, felt like he was more in touch with their bodies than his own. When Flynn wrapped a hand around his throat, he came. When Lucy growled in his ear to come, he did. When he could sense one of them getting tired he apologized, licked all over them, trying to soothe them. He bared his throat, his chest, his inner wrists, hiked his leg up to show his thigh, whenever he sensed they had the urge to mark him again.

It was all a haze of sex, of filling and being filled, until it felt like the outside world didn’t really exist anymore and all he’d ever known was this.

“I can’t,” he moaned at one point, his voice rough and broken. His body wanted it but he was so goddamn exhausted, he wasn’t going to be able to come again, he knew it.

“Yes you can,” Lucy purred in his ear, her hands smoothing up and down his sides. “I know you can, you’re being so good for us, just one more time, hmm? Pretty please?”

The orgasm felt like claws being ripped through him and he sobbed, clinging to her, clinging to Flynn as well, feeling like a dried out husk with nothing left to give.

The edges of his vision started to blur and go black and he finally, finally fell into sleep.

When he woke up, he was in someone’s arms. Somebody else was running a warm washcloth up and down his body. One of them was humming softly.

He felt… heavy. Exhausted beyond belief. But he wasn’t burning up anymore.

Wyatt blinked, everything slowly swimming into focus.

He was in Flynn’s lap, his head resting on Flynn’s shoulder while Lucy carefully cleaned him up with a washcloth, humming all the meantime. He couldn’t see Flynn or much of himself, but Lucy looked a mess. There were finger-shaped bruises and scratches all over her, a definite bite mark at her breast, her lips were swollen and chapped, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

But when Wyatt sniffed the air, he couldn’t sense any anger or exhaustion in her scent. Just contentedness.

“Back with us, sunshine?” Flynn rumbled.

Wyatt closed his eyes as Flynn kissed his temple, swallowing. “Water?” he croaked.

At once a bottle was at his lips. “He remembers hydration,” Lucy said dryly.

Wyatt drank all of that bottle, and then another, and then Lucy made his next bottle be Gatorade. He had a hard time moving his limbs. Everything felt clumsy, his fingers too large, his hands heavier than he remembered.

As he drank, he slowly became more aware of his surroundings.

And realized what a goddamn mess the room was in.

The pillows were everywhere. The sheets on the mattress were stained and ripped in several places. There were coffee grounds on the floor along with a small puddle of lube. Energy bar wrappers and empty plastic bottles littered the floor. Several washcloths and a basin of water were on the nightstand. Clothes were strewn everywhere.

Wyatt slowly turned to examine Flynn, who looked to be just as much of a mess as Lucy. He had bruises from fingers and a mouth all over his shoulders and chest, a definite row of teeth marks on his jaw, a bloody lip, and the same dark circles under his eyes as Lucy.

“Wow,” Wyatt managed.

Flynn locked eyes with Lucy. Both of them looked amused. “That’s what suppressing your heat for twenty years looks like,” Flynn said. His voice was rough and raw.

“…sorry?” Wyatt hazarded.

Lucy kissed him. “You were very obedient.”

His chest grew warm at the praise. “But… it’s not going to be like this every three months is it?” He tried looking around for a clock to see what time it was.

“It’s been five days,” Flynn said, reading his mind. “And no, it won’t be nearly that bad. Your body will balance itself out now and your heats will be shorter and less painful.”

“Especially if…” Lucy started, but then cut herself off and began busying herself with cleaning up the mess.

“Especially if what?” Wyatt asked. He glanced down at himself. Lucy had wiped away the dried semen and sweat but it looked like his body was just one big bruise. Walking was going to be a little difficult for a bit but his chest filled with savage pride at the evidence of Lucy and Flynn’s claiming, their marks on him, telling everyone he belonged to them.

Lucy looked at Flynn, her eyes a little wide.

“Especially if you’re mated,” Flynn explained gently. “The mating bond makes the heats—and ruts, if you’re an alpha—less intense because your body’s no longer projecting out trying to find a mate. It’s like before your body was using a megaphone, to try and get the attention of alphas and to convince you to seek one out. Once you’re mated, your body knows there’s only one person that it needs to alert about your heat, and it knows that you’ll be taken care of. It has that… sense memory, that connection.”

Wyatt was grateful as fuck that he wasn’t going to have to go through that again. Part of it had been nice. He’d liked feeling so cared for and he’d definitely enjoyed the orgasms at first, the rough way that Flynn had fucked him, how Lucy had eagerly scent-marked every inch of him.

But he also had hated the later parts, when his instincts were demanding more than his body could give, when it edged into pain, when he couldn’t sleep and could barely convince his starving body to eat.

“Do you think we could be?” he asked before he could stop himself. “Mated?”

Lucy froze, sharing a panicked look with Flynn.

“That’s just the endorphins talking,” Flynn said carefully as Lucy slowly came to sit down beside them.

Wyatt shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t—if it was anyone else, I would have asked Denise to get the doctor. I was in love with you both before the hormones kicked in. My heat didn’t convince me of that.”

“You didn’t tell us,” Lucy said, her voice soft. She sounded incredibly hurt. “You never told us you were an omega. You let us keep thinking you were a beta.”

Wyatt looked down, too ashamed to meet her gaze. “I know. I… being an omega wasn’t exactly something my dad encouraged. I haven’t told anyone. Ever. Jess was the only person who knew.”

“There are… treatments,” Flynn said slowly. “If you want to transition…”

“No,” Wyatt said quickly. “I mean, I didn’t ever want to, I wanted to want to. If that makes sense. I wanted to stop wanting—stop liking—being what I was.”

He still wasn’t looking at either of them, but he felt Flynn’s grip on him tighten, felt Lucy’s hand slide into his.

“You make me feel comfortable with it,” he whispered. “For the first time. I like… who I am. With you two. It feels like an honor. Instead of something that makes me less than.”

Lucy made a kind of sobbing noise in the back of her throat and then smashed their mouths together, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek, her fingers trembling minutely. “You are not less than. You’re never less than. We’d love you whatever you were.”

Wyatt had to close his eyes, feeling so overwhelmed, wrapped up in Flynn and Lucy’s scents, their arms, their love.

“Do you…?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking at them. “If you don’t—want to—”

He could already taste the bitterness of rejection in the back of his throat. If they didn’t want to mate with him, he’d understand, but he wasn’t going to pretend that it wouldn’t hurt.

Flynn growled and kissed Wyatt hard, savage, licking into his mouth and stealing the breath from him.

“Of course we want to,” Lucy said, incredulous, as if there was never any question. “Wyatt, are you kidding me, we’ve wanted to mate with you for weeks.”

“Months,” Flynn corrected, pulling away once he was satisfied that he’d kissed Wyatt until his brain was leaking out of his ears.

Well, whatever brain he had left after those five days, anyway.

Wyatt looked from one to the other, and saw nothing but conviction in their eyes. “Okay, then,” he whispered.

Lucy flung herself into his arms, nuzzling at his throat—the spot where there’d be two mating bites, soon. “Good.” She yawned. “And now we’re all going to sleep for twelve hours and then shower, yes? Because while you were dozing some of us had to try and clean up the mess.”

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, sinking further back into Flynn, entwined in their scents, knowing that from now on, this is what he would smell on him, on all of them, whenever he stepped into this room.

The smell of home.


End file.
